


Even If It Is Dream

by WritingCrab



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingCrab/pseuds/WritingCrab
Summary: Izumi Tachibana is the MC of the new game I downloaded to my phone. But something in both her and me connected us with our own realities. Her silent cry and my feelings.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. The Game That Accompanied Me

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr : lookingforco  
> Twitter: RAINBOWSOULCO

My phone was giving me notifications that are telling me the storage is at almost the maximum capacity. I was going to change my phone but before that I was looking to see if there is anything unnecessary that I should delete before transferring them to my new phone. 

I was done with looking through the photos and other files to delete. Oh boy, there were so many things that I should have deleted long before. The next was the games. University was really stressful and kept me busy so I couldn't have time to play games on my computer. But thankfully, there are games for phones and some of them were greater than the ones on the computer. This game was one of them for me.

One night, after a long session of writing reports for my classes, I couldn't sleep due to all the caffeine I have consumed that day. Turning around in my bed, I finally took my phone in my hands and changed between the apps without any aim. Without any care of the condition of the storage, I downloaded a game called _A3!_. _Woah, cute anime-style boys! Guess I will skip sleep today too! **,**_ I told myself.

Apparently, it wasn't like other otome games I have played before. The main focus was not romance. It was good actually. I was looking at something different anyway. It felt like a fresh air.

I was immediately immersed in the game. Luckily, there was an event that let me read the whole story without any need to level up. _Great! There is really no sleep for me tonight._ It was nice. I was pretty sure this game was going to help me to de-stress.

I couldn't keep the track of the time, I couldn't understand how I can feel so lost in a game after such a long time.

There were some characters that I didn't like at first but then my opinion changed. For some of them, my first impression didn't change. But in the end, I liked them and I wanted more of them. Specifically, I wanted more of _her._

Her name is Izumi Tachibana. She is the MC of the game and it is her canon name. 

She is like the savior of the company and those who wanted to play in a theatre, to have a place called home, to embrace themselves, to love and accept themselves. That is how I see her as. But what broke my heart is, I felt, she was alone deeply.

Sure, she is surrounded by 4 troupe of members and they are appreciating her so much. But, where is her dad?

She was asking that question at the beginning but soon after, while being busy with the company after becoming the director, she seemed like she just... forgot...

I sensed she was hurting. I believe she wants to show where the company is now. She is proud of it. She is proud of the actors who looked up so dearly to her and of course, of herself. So, she wanted to show her dad that she did it.

I thought, she listened everyone to help them to overcome their insecurities and problems. But now, who is going to listen to her?

With that thoughts circling around in my head, I slept while my eyes were hurting from looking at my phone screen at the dark.

After I woke up, I realized, it was a different yet similar place that I opened my eyes to.


	2. Would you like some tea or coffee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A:And...
> 
> They were inter-dimensional fRiEnDs...
> 
> B:oh, they were inter-dimensional fRiEnDs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that the time line for this story is between Act 4 and Act 5.
> 
> I wrote this based on EN server schedule.

''Oh.''

These white bed sheets are different than my colorful bed sheets but, wait, where did I see this room before?

There was a desk close to door. Only a laptop and some notebooks were sorted on it. The room seemed kinda minimalist despite the rich smell. I inhaled deeply, accepting every molecule of the smell in my lungs. A very good choice of a perfume.

I stood up up from the bed. Walking towards the door, I heard someone was coming. A cheerful voice reached out to my ears.

''Good night everyone. Please don't be late for the tomorrow's practice!''

_Holy shit!_ I know that voice. So she is coming here now?

Wait! How can she be here? She is just a character from a game I played. 

I panicked too much, looking for somewhere to hide but our lady, Izumi didn't have any place to hide in her room-except under her bed.

Before I think twice, I slid my body under her bed and hold my breath. Only after 2 seconds, she entered the room. 

The first thing she did was inhaling deeply and rested her back on the door. She locked the door and threw her body to bed. In that exact moment, I swear I thought the bed was going to collapse on me. I was scared if she heard my sudden gasp but instead answering my worry, I heard her deep sigh from her lips. 

When playing the game, I assumed she would be tired from dealing with 20 people, helping other troupes, doing the shopping, preparing the meals and creating practice schedules and lessons for each person differently. I always tried to put myself in her shoes and admired her more than ever every time I tried.

_It must be hard... It is hard..._ I thought.

After that sigh, I thought she would go to sleep, though I didn't know what time was it. But no. She stood up and sit in front of her laptop and started working. Noticing she turned her back to me, I tried to look for a clock. Luckily there was one on the wall across from me, close to her desk. _10:30 pm._

It is late. She should sleep if she is going to wake up at like 6 am or something. I knew she works hard during the day so she should sleep by now. Though, I didn't have any room to speak as I only sleep for like 3 hours in a day most of the time. _Ouch._

_I hit my head._

_Fuck._

She turned her head with an incredible speed and locked her eyes with me.

''Oh. Hey.''

Greeting is a common etiquette. 

I wore my most sincere smile while preparing the impact of a loud scream.

''Hey.''

She. Said.

_Girl! There is a person you don't know under your bed, your room door is locked and all you can say is ''Hey.''?!?!?! Sure, I know you accepted some delinquents for the company without blinking once but THERE IS A PERSON UNDER YOUR BED WHO YOU DON'T KNOW, WOMAN!!! WTF_

''It is good to see you in person. Better than behind a phone screen.''

_dkjadjabfklebklaERRORERRORERRORERRORNDÖANDAÖND_

''Come on. Aren't you going to get up from there. I don't remember the last time I cleaned under it.'' while she extended her hand to me.

''Can I really hold your hand?'' I said while feeling the dumb expression on my face.

''Ahahaha!''

_What a refreshing laugh._

''Would you like to try and figure out for yourself?''

In the end, I couldn't resist and held her hands. _Warm... So, it is real?_

She led me and make me sit on her bed. Then, she adjusted her chair and sit across from me. She stared into my eyes. I thought her stare would dig up holes on my face.

''Sorry. I finished all the late night snacks yesterday. But would you like a tea or coffee? I can bring it right away.''. Her speech was so sincere, she was acting as if she knows me well and we are some great friends or something. _Weird,_ I thought.

''Were you waiting for me?''

''Hmmm... I don't know if I would put it like that but...I think I kinda...Felt you? I'm not sure. Sometimes, your attentive eyes appeared in front of me. It felt like a screen was in front of me and showing me a girl's eyes, looking very careful as if something interesting was happening in front of her.''

''Eh?''

''You appeared at the most absurd times.Like when-''

''OH! My deepest apologies!'' I stood up with the speed of a speed train.

''Eh??? Oooohh! Don't worry! It wasn't something like that, ahahhaha! Actually, there were times that I wanted someone near me and just stay by me without saying anything. Just the presence of them would be enough for me. And then you just popped out in front of me and heard my-''

I completed her sentence.

''Your silent cry.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's figure out writer's feelings for Izumi challenge, Chapter 2.
> 
> lol


	3. And That's It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the existence is all we need.

Izumi flashed her genuine smile at me. But it a bit far from her happy smile. She was a strong woman, I knew that, but she just proved that in front of me.

I wanted to give her my hands and say "You can hold them as much as you want. I'm here, please know that.". Even though I wasn't sure if it can help her, I wanted to give it a shot.

However, she took the initiative before me and said "Thank you." with a very small voice.

I was puzzled. "What for?". I'm pretty sure, I was the useless person on the earth but you are thanking me?

"I can't go to everyone and say "Do you know where is my dad?" or go to Matsukawa and say "Hey, so, I got your letter but sorry I don't know where is my dad. He left me and my mom, and apparently the company too. He didn't come back to us for I don't know how long but I'm pretty sure I didn't see him on my both high school and university graduation days."

"Heck, I can't even say anything to my mom anymore when she asks me if I heard anything about him since I came to company. Her voice sounds more lifeless day by day whenever I call her. Oh, yes, she doesn't bother to call me anymore. Because whenever we talk, I try to talk about the plays and how I spend the days with anyone here. I mean, it is the only thing happening in my life now. But apparently, all these things reminds her my dad so she gets upset. She doesn't even sound happy whenever I say people enjoy our plays, we sell every ticket and don't have any debt anymore."

Her voice now started to sound shaky. Her hands were trembling. I finally took them in my hands, hoping she wouldn't notice how sweaty they were.

But she wasn't in a condition to spend her energy to be aware of her surroundings. She knew that she can be herself and let her guard down. She was pouring every emotion, every thought that were suffocating inside her. It was becoming toxic for her to hold in at this point. She was finally free.

"At first, it felt so rushed to become reality for me. I just felt like I found some trace of my dad with that letter and came here. But all of a sudden, I became the director here, everyone put their trust in me and I started to live with those people I have never met before. Well except Sakyo."

"Now, a huge part of me is not wanting to leave them. We are like giant family now. Can you believe that the young ones are entering high school and high schoolers graduating? I'm now witnessing the turning points in lives of people I was once stranger with. How real is that?"

"Meanwhile, the small but spiky part of me asks "What was your life before that day? What was your dream before that day? Do you have any other dream? Not for others, but yourself?" And you know what, I don't remember. When I come to this room every night after I wish goodnights to others, after closing the door, I feel so numb."

"I have been always told that I can never be a great actress. And I believed that. But, could you please tell me, who I am now?"

She finally faced me, accepting the fact that her tears was dropping on her shirt, her face red, chocking on her words. But she wasn't asking me that question.

"If I don't know who I am then doesn't that mean I act every time. Not on the stage. Not in front of the cameras. Not in front of a group of people on the street but in the living room, while having breakfasts, while eating dinner. At the market while shopping for 21 people's dinner. At the practice room while directing 5 men and discussing how to improve their roles. At other theater troupes while helping them for their upcoming plays."

"Everyday, I keep myself busy till my body get physically tired. Because I don't want to feel this numbness, this messy thoughts that keep me awake. I just sleep then wake up again. That's it."

I pulled her to bed and hug her. Her whole body was trembling now. I made her lay down with me and started massaging her back. I honestly didn't know what kind of words should I say so she can believe me that everything would be ok.

"I know. This condition of mine is no good. And, to be honest, I don't know when it is going to end. When everyone decides to leave and pursue their dreams at somewhere else? Or when my dad comes back? But will he ever come back? What if he is actually dead? Tell me if you hear me Yukio Tachibana, do you even remember us? Do you even want to come back?"

After sometime, she stopped. Only her silent crying sounds were there. I was putting small kisses on her hair.

I couldn't tell how much time passed but then she fell asleep. Like she has done always.

* * *

After I woke up, she wasn't in my arms. My chest, where she buried her face in, was dry. My phone's alarm was ringing.

We held each other in our dreams for once with questions without answers.

And that's it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To end or not to end...  
> That's the question.


End file.
